


Substitution

by HYPERFocused



Category: Everwood, Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, M/M, Teen Angst, love the one you're with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: On the court, and courting.





	Substitution

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for the Everwood 100 5/14/2003. Used in my Tower of Drabble_on, Americana

The boy he's with has dark tousled curls, high cheekbones, and an easy grace on the basketball court. He moves like he owns the world, and a sideways shift of denim blue eyes tells Whitney what else he'd like to own.

The one Whitney wants is back in Smallville, deceptively awkward and shy.

The hands are strong and lovely without the power that holds him in dreams. The mouth is not quite right; but it makes him forget he can never voice what he wants.

He cries out "Clark!" when he comes.

"Colin," says the boy. "But that's close enough."


End file.
